Funky Kong
Funky Kong is a Kong inhabitant of Donkey Kong Island and a member of the Kong Family; one of the hero Donkey Kong's best friends and allies, Funky Kong first appears in the game Donkey Kong Country and has made various subsequent appearances since, often selling or offering some service to his friends, but he occasionally appears as a playable character in spin-off games. Characteristics Funky as his name suggests is cool and layed-back. He seems to have a hobby in surfing. Funky Kong first appears in Donkey Kong Country as the proprietor of Funky's Flights, an airplane service. Found in every area of Donkey Kong Island, Funky would allow both Donkey and Diddy Kong to utilize his Jumbo Barrel to travel to areas of the island they have previously cleared of King K. Rool's operatives. As well as running Funky's Flights, Funky, in the Gameboy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country, he runs Funky's Fishing where a fishing minigame can be played.He reprises a similar role in DK Country 2. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Funky Kong runs Funky's Rentals in the Northern Kremisphere, near Bazaar's General Store; at the beginning of the game, Dixie Kong must visit Funky in order to pick-up her cousin and partner throughout the game, Kiddy Kong, as well as the Motor Boat. As Dixie and Kiddy progress through the game, they can gain various items and give them to Funky, who will use them to create new, more powerful vehicles for them to use and reach new locations. Throughout Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, references to Funky working on a "secret project" are made by the Brothers Bear; if Dixie and Kiddy confront Funky about this, he will acknowledge that he is working on something, also saying that for a down payment of every DK Coin in the game, he will let the Kongs see what it is and let them use it. If the Kongs do bring Funky all the DK Coins obtainable, he will give them his Gyrocopter, which they can use to locate the Banana Bird Queen and her last three children. in Donkey Kong 64 he runs a weapons shop. Funky doesn't seem to really have any enemies, except possibly his main rival in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast a Kremling named Kludge. Playable appearances Funky's first playable appearance was in DK: King of Swing where he teams up with Dixie Kong in jungle jam mode. Funky Kong appears as a playable character in the Japan-exclusive game Donkey Konga 3; he also appears as an unlockable character in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, where he is one of the most powerful characters. In the game, Mario Kart Wii, Funky Kong makes his very first playable appearance in an official Mario game. He is an unlockable Large-sized character, unlocked by obtaining four Expert Staff Ghost Data on Time Trial mode. While he does not have his own race course, he does have his own battle track, the Funky Stadium. Category:Kongs